Pokemon: Final Frontier
by JbstormburstADV
Summary: Ash and May pronounce their love for each other. Will it last with the predictions of the new prophecy? Contains AdvanceShipping SatoHaru AAML. Also some OrangeShipping, AppealShipping, and other implied and formerly-used ships. Ghost ships are involve
1. Introduction

Introduction:

**Introduction:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, THE ANIME SERIES, AND THE CHARACTERS (except for those I made up, SO THAT DOESN'T MEAN CYNDI, EVEN IF I DON'T USE HER). CYNDI IS COPYRIGHTED BY PikamasterADV. ALL OTHERS ARE COPYWRIGHTED BY NINTENDO. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED.**

**THERE. HAPPY.**

* * *

These are all the main characters:

**Ash Ketchum**: A Pokémon Trainer at the age of 19, Ash is a very commanding force in the world of Pokémon battles. He has won the Sinnoh League and is the current Pokémon League Champion. He is part of the Chosen One prophecy, yet he does not realize that there was an additional part to it that no one was able to decipher. Ash is also one of the few to see Ho-Oh. Whether that's involved in the prophecy, we do not know. He is still wearing his clothes from Sinnoh.

**May Maple**: A Pokémon coordinator at the age of 17, May is yet another commanding force in the world of Pokémon, and one of Ash's closest friends. She has, however, fallen into a slump, and did not qualify for the Grand Festival. She has also been included in the Chosen One prophecy, but her part has not yet been interpreted. She is now wearing her Emerald clothes. (If you want a description, go to May's Crush, Chapter 28, by PikamasterADV.)

**Dawn Hikari**: Another Pokémon coordinator at the age of 15, she is a very influential presence, since her mother, Johanna, is a former Grand Festival Champion. She also traveled with Ash most recently. However, she came in the top 2 in the Grand Festival, losing to her greatest rival, Zoey. She is currently not involved with any of the prophecies, but she may have a part in it. Also, the fact that she was one of the few who saw Mesprit may give her a more-than-ordinary role in it. She is wearing her current clothes from Sinnoh.

**Max Maple**: May's little brother, he is currently 14 and is competing in the Indigo League. He is very smart for his age, and he can even rival wits with Professor Oak! However, he still is a beginning Trainer. Will his promise to battle Ash come true by normal means, or does that promise have a role in the prophecy? He is wearing the same clothes that Brandon was wearing in Ruby, plus the glasses.

**Brock Flint**: A Pokémon breeder to-be at 25, he is one of Ash's closest friends. He is now still traveling with Ash and is not needed at the Pewter City Gym. He was not involved with the prophecy, but he may have a part in it. Maybe. He is still wearing his clothes from Sinnoh.

**Misty Flow**: A Gym Leader at the age of 20, Misty is one of Ash's closest friends. She has been given a break from running the Gym and is currently with Ash. Will she become another important piece in the prophecy? She is wearing her clothes from the Hoenn era.

**The Incomplete Prophecy:**

"**Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning,  
Lest these titans wreak destruction on the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to Ash.  
Oh, Chosen one, into thine hands bring together all three –  
Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea."**

* * *


	2. FF001

**Author's Note: In this fanfic, quotes are shown with ", and thoughts are shown with ' and italics. Pokémon speech is translated into English and is shown with parentheses. Their thoughts are also put in parentheses but the words are again italicized. The narrator is all italicized and not in quotes or parentheses. I will also not put character descriptions. Flashbacks and certain parts are separated by line breaks. I will also put FLASHBACK and END FLASHBACK where necessary. Boldface other than titles shows emotion. Noise or visual effects will be put in parentheses without italics or caps. And quotes said by a character are in ', but without italics. Oh, and my main influences for this story are PikamasterADV, Cybercubed, and all the other AdvanceShipping artists and authors dedicated to the vision that May and Ash should be together forever. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Pokémon: Final Frontier**

**FF001: The Calm before the Storm**

_We are now in Pallet Town with our heroes, now relaxing at the Ketchum residence after Ash's win in the Sinnoh League. It is here where Ash will begin his final journey. What he doesn't know is that he will save the world yet again. And he will finally fall in love, and thus, discover who his love is. We now pay attention to the ceremony for Ash in congratulations to the Sinnoh League._

"And here we have the man that made us all so proud, Ash Ketchum!" said Professor Oak, one of Ash's many mentors along his journey. At the sound of his name, the entire crowd stood up and clapped madly for him. Some were his family, others were friends, still others he met on his journey, and some were his closest friends. However, Ash was looking for one specific person. '_Where is she?' _he thought. _'I can't celebrate without her. May, where are you.'_ In fact, he already knew where she was. She told him earlier that she was stuck in Goldenrod City back in Johto.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Hi, May, how are you doing."

"A little better, Ash."

"So, can you make it to Pallet?"

"Unless the approaching storm breaks up, no"

'_I was hoping she was going to go. She would've made my day.'_

"Oh man, I was hoping you could go."

"I'm **really, really** sorry, Ash. I would if I could, but that storm is really bad."

"That's okay, May. I was just hoping anyway… (stomach growls)"

"Ahhh, so you still think with your stomach, Ashy-boy."

"Uhhh…yeah…Well, I'll call ASAP. Bye, May."

"Bye, Ashy. See you soon!" _'And he still acts like the man he is.' _(sighs in admiration)

END FLASHBACK

* * *

The thing Ash doesn't know is that she had a talk with Gary Oak after he left.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Gary, what's up?"

"Who the he… (snaps) Oh, you're May!"

'_Wow. He doesn't even remember.'_ "Hey, can I ask you a favor."

"Uhhh…yeah, yeah!"

"Could you find me a way to get to Pallet. I'm stuck here in Goldenrod because of that storm."

"I think I might have a solution. Hold on a second." He then left for a moment. When he got back, he had a Pidgeot. "Hey, Pidgeot! How are you doing?"

"He's doing pretty well. The funny thing, though, is that this was actually Ash's Pidgeot" May then grew surprised. Ash never told her of his Pidgeot. "Wait. Ash had a Pidgeot?"

"Yeah, he did. Anyway, since this Pidgeot is so strong, he could pick you up. So, do you agree?"

"Of course yes, you idiot." Once May was done, he then whispered a couple of directions to Pidgeot.

(Yeah! I got it Gary. I just hope Ash manages to keep himself together. You know how much he cares about her)

"Yeah, I know that. Which is why you have to be extra-careful with her. If she fell off..."

(Yeah, I know what you're going to say. But it's more than that. I recently found out that she is now involved in, 'the prophecy,' as well as all the others he has traveled with on his journey.)

"What the fucking hell! You're kidding, are you?"

(I wish I was. But it's true. But we should only tell Ash when the prophecy comes to the time of fulfillment)

"But.."

(Shhh! You may be bothering the girl. We'll talk about this later)

"Okay then. We will. Return to me at once then, to tell me the new prophecy."

(Will do)

"Well, I'll see you at the party."

"Thanks a bunch! Bye!"

"Bye." _'He owes me big time for this, especially for not telling him until later. He is not going to like this.'_

END FLASHBACK

It is now three-quarters through the ceremony, and Ash is now saying, "It's now time to introduce my greatest rival, and one of my closest friends, Gary Oak!" The entire crowd applauded. Dawn asked Brock, "Him? He's Ash's greatest rival? I thought Paul was."

"Nope, Gary was. He always knew how to get to Ash in the end. The way they rivaled each other was scary."

"And," said Misty, "he was Ash's man he wanted to beat until he met Paul."

As they were talking, Gary came to the podium and began his plan by saying, "Well, well, well, Ash. I have to thank you for that comment. And, in return, I have arranged something special just for you. Are you ready?"

"Yep, of course I'm ready."

"Okay then. Pidgeot, come down!"

(Okay, Gary, I'm coming down. Steady, miss. We don't you falling off in front of him. He'd probably be scarred for life if you did)

Then, Pidgeot started descending, and on top on him was a lady dressed in red and green. _'No,'_ thought Ash, _'it can't be.'_ His eyes then started to water up.

'_No way!'_

'_I heard she wasn't coming'_

'_It's…'_

"**MAY!**" said Ash. He then started running towards her.

"**ASH!**" May then started to run towards him. Then, they engaged in a long, tearful, and very warm embrace. It seemed to last for eons. "**I thought you weren't coming!**" said Ash, still bawling like a baby during the embrace.

"Well, after calling you, I just felt a feeling like I lost something very important," said May who was also bawling, "And then I decided to call Gary. Besides, that something very important was a chance to ask you this: **Ash Ketchum, from the bottom of your heart, do you love me?**" She then paused and felt the suspense of his answer as everyone gasped.

"**May, of course I love you**. I loved you ever since we became the best of friends. You were so sweet and the way you treated your Pokemon was just heavenly. In fact, I was going to ask you the same question. I just couldn't stomach what would happen if you said no."

"Why, you dense little..," and then she and Ash became locked in their first kiss. The entire audience didn't believe that Ash, the dense trainer for which he was known for, would admit to liking a girl in public. His mom just fainted on sight. Ash blushed as red as a beet and May seemed so relaxed as their tongues became intertwined. They seemed so at peace with the world. As May moved her tongue and felt his breath, May felt as if all her previous problems had been solved. She was ticklish and laughed with delight as Ash moved it. When it seemed that the kiss would last forever, they had to break off for air. "Wow, Ash, I never knew you were that good."

"Well you never know." _'Wow. I've never seen May so happy ever since she was with me. She must have really had problems.'_ "Oh, but I think we overdid it. Everyone is staring at us mouth open and my mom fainted."

_'This could be a problem in our relationship. I wasn't expecting this.'_ "Well, we should take care of this. Right, ba-ba-boyfriend?" _'Whew! Finally, got it!'_

"Right, ga-girlfriend. Let's get started. But first, why did you only ask me now?"

"Well, I was nervous about how you would react. I guess that my mind would collapse if you rejected me. First, it was only, 'Do you like me?', then it became, 'Do you like me more than just a friend?', and it finally became, 'Do you love me?'. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Don't worry. I know what you are talking about, May. I felt like I was having the same problem with asking you. But, I figured that this would be my last chance. I thought after this, you would end up with Drew."

"Well, just to tell you, I thought that you would go with either Misty or Dawn. They traveled with you, especially Misty, and Dawn just seemed so like her that I thought that you would choose her if not Misty. And, me and Drew were never an, "item," at all. In fact, now I think I have to tell you about the talk I had with him when he said he was going to Johto and all that happened after."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Hey Drew! What did you want to talk to me about."

"May, I'm going to go to Johto once Ash earns his final Frontier Symbol. And, I want you to come with me."

"I don't know about this. I want to stay with Ash, but I want to continue my dream."

"Well, think about this: If you like to stay with Ash, you'll probably be in Contests, but you won't see anyone with a skill level able to match yours. And, Soledad is coming to Johto as well as Harley and all of your other major rivals."

_'Well, I have to say, they are the best, I've faced. Especially Soledad... I want to beat her so badly!' _"You know what, I will go. I'll see you in Johto."

"Bye."

And May walked away with a happy mind, but a guilty heart.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"What I didn't know is why he specifically wanted me to go. And that is where everything started to go wrong."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"May, after I was almost beaten by you in Hoenn, I started to really like you. I decided to stay around you. And, May, I have a question to ask you: **May Maple, do you love me?**"

"What! Are you crazy! After what you pulled with Harley, I can't trust you anymore. I said I would be your friend again. But, I did not want to date you after that. Sorry, but no! We're through!"

May then walked away from him with a heavy conscience, and a heavy heart.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"What did he do to you, May?"

"If I tell, promise me you won't go searching for him."

"I will."

"Okay. I'll tell you. (breathes in suspense) Ash, he-he-he raped me."

"**WHAT!! HE DID WHAT!!**" Ash then fainted in plain sight of May.

"Ash...**ASH**!"

* * *

It was about two hours later when Ash woke up in his room. "Oh man, what happened?"

"You fainted in plain sight of your new, "girlfriend," and she woke me up and we got you in here."

"Now, I remember. When I get my hands on Drew, I am so going to bust his brain out of his-"

"Don't you dare speak like that, son!"

"But Mom, he-he raped her."

"You are kidding me, are you?"

"No. In fact, I want to speak to May now about it."

"But first, let me give you something." Mrs. Ketchum then took a box out of her pocket. It was a small, black box with the message, "Our Sign of Bondage," inscribed in gold. "Ash, these are the wedding rings that I and your father wore before..." Her eyes then started to water.

"Mom, you don't have to mention him. He's just a part of our past that we didn't want."

"But, he took the life of..." Then, she started to cry.

"Mom, I keep on telling you, you have to forget about Robert. Besides, when I become a Pokémon Master, I'll make sure that that son of a bitch gets what's been coming to him"

"Thanks, Ash (sniffles). You really made my day. Anyway, take these rings, and hopefully, you will use them in the proper way unlike your son of a bitch father."

"Don't worry. I will. I have to go talk to May now. Bye."

"Thank you, my son. I hope the both of you end up well." Ash then got up and left for the room May and the others were in."

* * *

**Well, that was exciting, wasn't it? Look for Chapter 2 about a week later. Please review and leave comments (except if you don't have anything nice to say, DON'T BOTHER!). Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. FF002

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews, but I keep on being attacked for no reason on the forums because they think I'm **_**plagiarizing**_**. Well… I'M NOT! You got that! I'm not! I mean, even just using a name used before gets this much an outburst. Ridiculous! Other than that, all the reviews were great. I'll try to keep the updates coming. Note: This chapter is going to further explain the back-story introduced in Chapter 1, as well as introduce a couple of other characters. Again, I will not be posting descriptions of the characters. Oh, and if you're wondering how this will be a great story, what if I told you I had no draft about most of the time. I just type what I feel. Anyways, see ya!**

* * *

**FF002: Lingering Thoughts and Bad Memories**

_We have just been with our heroes as Ash finally expresses his love for May. However, Ash, hearing of what happened to May in Johto, fainted and then had a painful talk with his mother about a previously unknown member of the Ketchum family, Robert, as well as their father. What happened to May? Will we learn who Ash's father was? Will the prophecy be told as it stands now? We'll find out soon enough!_

While Ash is walking towards May, who is in the living room, to find out what happened, Mrs. Ketchum thinks, _'Ash, I wish I could forget about Robert. But it was so graphic, (she starts to cry), so inhumane, and he had the right to live…'_

* * *

FLASHBACK

We see a younger Delia Ketchum at home trying to keep her younger son, Ash, from continuing to cry. She has not yet discovered the source of his crying when, all of a sudden, Ash's brother, Robert, walks up to Delia, clutching his heart, saying, "Mom…" before he fainted and blood covered the whole floor. Mrs. Ketchum then turned, saw him, and said, "**HOLY MOTHERFUCKING GOD!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, ROBERT!!**" She then fainted, and by the time she woke up, she realized Robert was dead. She then began to cry hysterically, but then saw a note on top of the kitchen counter with a ring as a paperweight. It said the following:

Mom,

Before I die, I wish to give you Dad's wedding ring and as part of my last testaments, give you and your Dad's rings to him when he is ready to give them to his eventual beloved. I also leave my room and all of my belongings to him. Most importantly, when he reaches the age of 10, tell Professor Oak to give him my Pikachu as a remembrance of me. Also, when he becomes a Trainer, tell him the details of my death, and the importance of that Pikachu. However, have him swear, by his blood, not to reveal any of these secrets to anyone until he has met his beloved and his last journey is complete, unless he knows that he is going to die. This is of extreme urgency, for Ash cannot fulfill his destiny unless he keeps his secrets. Anyway, this is how my death came to be:

END FLASHBACK

* * *

As she remembered the rest of the note and its cruelty, she began to cry madly for her first son.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was waiting to come in because for some reason May started crying hysterically. "May, can I come in? It's me, Ash."

"You can come in." said Dawn, who was apparently trying to calm her down as well as a couple of other people. "I think she really needs you. Oh, and Ash?"

"Yes, Dawn."

"We would all like to talk to you** personally** once we're done with May. And don't worry. It's just me, Misty, Max, and Brock. No one else."

"Okay… Well, I'm coming in." Ash then proceeded into the living room to find Max, Gary, Dawn, Brock, Professor Oak, Misty, Caroline, and Norman all trying to comfort her. _'Oh S--, May's parents are here! I'm in big trouble now.'_ "Hello guys…(gulps) What's doing?"

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble with us." said Norman. "What, you think I'm going to wring your neck..."

"DAD!! PLEASE STOP WITH THAT!!"

"Okay… honey"

"May, is anything wrong with you? You can and should tell me, girlfriend."

"Yes… Yes, Ash. Something is wrong with me. Ever since when Drew… (she starts to cry again)… Oh, I can't say it!!"

"Don't worry, May. You can tell them. If you can't, then you can tell me only, but I will tell them since they have a right to know."

"Thanks, Ashy. You've always been helping me and protecting me. And that is why I am oh so madly in love with you, you know that. Just thanks. Let's go to your room and talk about it." She then got up and held onto Ash's hand. He then began to blush a very deep shade of red.

"Why, thank you, May. And I feel so madly in love with you because you have just the cutest way to forgive people ever. Let's go."

"Yes, Ash. Let's" They then walked up the stairs. Brock meanwhile said, "I never knew Ash and May to be a couple, neither did I know Ash as a romantic. And a successful one at that." He then started to mock-cry.

Max snickered and said, "Well, you are one of the worst. But, who knew?" He then shrugged.

"I did." said Dawn. "He always kept on coming to me for advice. He also promised me not to tell anyone. And he also came to Misty, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, that would be correct. And, he never displayed as much empathy for a girl as May. I was shocked when he told me about the crush. But it's not like I liked him. It was just… sudden…"

"We'll talk to him later about it, girls." said Brock. "We should change the subject now."

* * *

May and Ash were in his room, when Ash said, "Now, tell me, May, what happened with you and Drew, and how is Harley involved?"

"Well, the second part is this: Harley wanted to get rid of me so bad that he tried to have me killed, but Drew saved me. That's why I forgave him, but it is not enough to win back my love, if there even was any. But, to answer part one, I have to tell you. Okay. Here I go."

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was a nice peaceful day in Ecruteak City, where the last Contest before the Grand Festival was about to take place a week later. May was one ribbon short of making it to the Grand Festival, so she had to win this last Contest, when, as she was walking to register, someone said, "HEY! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY FROM ME AGAIN, JUST YOU WAIT, YOU BITCH!"

The stranger then started to run after her. She began to run into the Burned Tower, where they say Ho-oh used to have resided. _'Oh no! It's __**him**__ again. I gotta run before... OH __**SHIT!**__ THE STAIRS ENDED. I'M IN TROUBLE.'_ "Oh yes, lady, you are in trouble now." said the stranger before he walked into plain view, and was revealed to be Drew. "**HOW DARE YOU ABANDON ME, YOU WHORE!** NOW, **I'LL MAKE SURE THAT I LEAVE MY MARK ON YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID!**"

He then got closer and closer until he began to try to strip May of her clothes. She fought back and said, "**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, DREW? WHY?**"

"**BECAUSE, YOU ARE A TWO-TIMER AND YOU HAVE BEEN MOVING FROM MAN TO MAN ALL OF YOUR LIFE! HARLEY TOLD ME SO!**" He then ripped off her blouse and got to her bra, without noticing May's legs have been waiting for his face to get close, but it was too late when he realized that and BLAM! May knocked Drew down to the ground with blood gushing on top of his face.

She then began to cry, and May said, "Drew, I thought you were more mature than that." She began to cry fitfully. "But I see that even Harley corrupted you. You are such a shallow numbskull. And I am not a two timer because I have someone that I love so much that I would let him deal with you, and it is not you. So, just leave me be, and most importantly… I DO NOT FUCKING LOVE YOU, ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU PULLED, SO LEAVE!! LEAVE, BEFORE I CALLL THE COPS!!" Drew then proceeded to run as May called 911. _'May… I'm sorry… BUT I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH HARLEY!!'_ He then began to cry lightly as he proceeded out. Later, when the ambulance found her at the edge of the forest several hours later, she was pronounced to have suffered emotional distress, severe exhaustion, shock, and hyperventilation.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Ash was shocked for a moment and tried to regain his composure, knowing that his girlfriend was going through hard times. "M-M-M-May… Is that what really happened?"

"Yes. Yes it is, Ash." She then ran to Ash, embraced him hardly, and began to cry fitfully into his sweatshirt. "**Oh Ash, I don't know what to do without you!! **You have been my guiding light, and while you weren't there, I... I…"

"Shush, shush, May. You don't have to worry about Drew anymore. Now, lets go outside, treat you to a nice dinner, and you can sleep with me tonight."

"WHAT!!"

"NO, NO, NO. It's totally not like that. It's just that.. you… and me… and Drew… and I thought I should try to comfort you'

"No, silly. I was saying that in joy. Anyway, I'D LOVE TO DO THAT!! THANK YOU!!" She then gave Ash a long kiss on the lips. Ash began to blush again as he thought, _'Wow. I'm actually enjoying this. I wish it could last forever.'_ .It seemed to last for eons, but they broke apart after Ash began turning blue.

"Wow, May. I never felt like I did before. Thanks."

"You're all too welcome, Ash. Now, let's go." They then headed back into the living room.

* * *

When they got back, all of the previous companions were waiting. "So, Ash, May, what took you so long?" asked Max in a annoyed tone, who had a hunch.

"Oh, nothing." said Ash, who thought he lied poorly, yet it had the opposite effect. "It just took a while to tell the tale. Here it is:" He then began to tell them what May told him earlier. He also began to hold her by the shoulders when May was about to break down, knowing that his touch would keep her from doing so.

* * *

Several minutes later;

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Max at the top of his lungs. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME. ARE YOU?"

"Yeah," said Brock, Dawn, and Misty, "are you?"

"I wish I was guys, but, alas, no." As he said this, Norman and Caroline thought, _'Why that little son of a bastard. I'm going to make sure he is neutered and he doesn't even come within 10 feet of May again!'_

Pikachu also expressed its inner thoughts. (WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT ROSELIA OF HIS, I'LL MAKE SURE HE GOES TO THE GRAVE LIKE THE WHINEY BASTARD HIS MASTER IS!)

* * *

Again several minutes later, after the anger has been diffused:

"Well, guys, that's that. May is going to stay with me today so I can help her cope, and, if the parents mind, she is going to sleep with me. BUT NOT LIKE WHAT YOU THINK I'M THINKING! Just sleeping in the same bed."

"We know what you mean. It's not like we don't trust you with our daughter. Anyway, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, we will." Then, Norman and Caroline left the house and May went to Ash's room so that all of Ash's companions except May are in the living room. "Okay, guys. I may have gone a bit overboard about my love for May. And, if I hurt…"

"Don't worry, Ashy. We aren't angry at you at all." said Dawn, who was lounging on the couch.

"Yeah," said Max, "it's not like I'd despise you on sight if you even admit to liking my sister"

"In fact," began Misty, "I think that, even with my crush on you back before you even knew what love is, you still seemed to me like the ever-so-dense Ash Ketchum before you asked for advice, and I've gotten over it."

"Misty… I thought you said you would stop calling me dense."

"Ash," said Brock, who was heard in the kitchen, "we all know that when you began your journey, you didn't even respect girls at all. I mean, look at..."

"Shut it, Brock. Actually, to tell you the truth, I actually was into women those days." When he said that, everyone else face-faulted and said, "WHAT!!"

"Yeah, I was. I just didn't know how to express it without having them think I'm a pervert or something…"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT IN THE BEGINNING!" said Brock, who was still in the kitchen. "I COULD HAVE MADE YOU THE PERFECT ROMANTIC!" He then mock cries.

Max laughed, "As if, Brocko. More like a younger version of you."

"C'mon, cut Ash some slack," Dawn said, "will you, guys. I mean, I would've told of my love for Max if I had the…" _'OH SHIT! NOW I LET THE CAT OUT OF THE BAG!'_

'_Why did she do that?! Sometimes, I never understand her train of thought for some reason. Why?'_ Max then blushed in response to that thought.

Ash, Misty, and Brock all face-faulted, and said, "WHAT!!"

"Oh yeah… Sorry I never came to that, but Max and I wanted to keep our love lives a secret. I should have told you…"

"Don't worry." said Ash. "We all understand. Don't we, **guys**, what with me all falling in love with May and everything."

"Uh… Yeah, we do."

"Okay, so let's get off this discussion before anyone else almost feels like fainting. By the way… Brock? Is dinner done? I want to talk to May about this, you mind. So, just pack it in a picnic box will you."

"Sure, Ash. It's all ready."

"Okay, Brock. MAY!!"

"Yes, Ash."

"Come down because dinner is ready."

"Okay. I'm heading into the kitchen…"

* * *

**So, you're all thinking, "What will May's reaction be?". Well, just to tell you, its going to be explosive! Find out what will happen next chapter. See ya!**


	4. FF003

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks for the reviews. Spread this fan fiction to the world!! Anyway, for those who have read, expect the unexpected. And, first thing that is unexpected, I'm going to give you some of the ideas in my head:**

**I'm definitely going to have some characters return. Look out for Susie from the episode, "Pokémon Fashion Flash," as well as Casey from Johto, Laura Laramie, and Melody from Pokémon 2000 as a part of the re-introduction of the prophecy. (Look for some past friendships revealed as well as new rivalries sparked)**

**Also, expect some sort of alliance with all of the evil groups in the prophecy.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**FF003: Starry Sights and Horrors Part I**

_We now join our heroes as Ash prepares to surprise May to an evening picnic. What will May's reaction be? What of Gary? Will he talk to Pidgeot soon? What happened to Team Rocket? How did Ash's brother die?! We find out all that, and more, as the events come along._

May, at the sound of her name, ran down the stairs and came down to find everyone else (minus Mrs. Ketchum and Gary) waiting in the kitchen, with Ash holding a basket wrapped in a red blanket. It had a white design on it, but the design itself was not able to be seen. When she saw this May was thinking, _'What is this…?'_ She then proceeded to exclaim in shrilling joy, "O MY GOD, ASH! IS THIS WHAT I THINK THIS IS?! ARE WE GOING ON A PICNIC?!"

"Yes, we are, May. Just you and me."

She then ran to Ash and held him in a long embrace. She then said, "**You really, truly, are the best boyfriend a girl can ever have.** You know that?" She then began to move in for another kiss. Ash obliged and decided to follow suit. Their tongues began, once again, to intertwine. They both were thinking, _'Wow… If I become more emotional than this, I think that we could cause a couple of problems for each other. Yet, it's so enjoyable…'_ They seemed to be able to keep it up forever, until Ash's stomach started to growl. He then broke off and said, amid the chortles from the rest of the group, "Well, shouldn't we be going to the spot."

May's stomach then growled, and she said, "Wow. Again, the two great minds think alike." They then broke off into a very extended period of laughing. Everyone else, though, seemed very confused. Max then asked, "What the heck is so funny?"

"Well, Max, when May and I conversed last on the videophone…"

"we said the same thing as we did now."

"So, we'll be going now. Bye guys."

"Okay!" said Dawn and Max. _'Now that they're gone, we can get together and organize a date for ourselves. Yeah!'_

"Bye, Ash! Bye, May!" said Misty. _'You are lucky to have his heart, May. I tried all I could, but I couldn't pull it off. I hope you can keep it for your sake, for his, and mine. I can't see him defeated. Just keep him going. Cha!'_

"See ya!" Brock said. _'I wonder why he asked her to a picnic. Maybe he has to confess something. Should I confess, too, especially when it comes to Ash? I could give him some advice on what to do when he wants to take it farther…' _"Guys, I have a confession to make."

"Yeah, Brock." said everyone else.

"I'm sorry I kept this hidden for so long, but I recently, 'tied the rope' with Susie, the breeder we met on Scissor Street."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" yelled Misty, who just then turned red.

"Seriously," said Ash, "how come you told none of us? And you could have at least told us that you were dating. Marriage, though, IS TOTALLY OUT OF THE QUESTION! But, I understand why, Brock. It's a hard decision to tell someone about your love life. I know that myself."

"Huh?" responded everyone else.

"When I confessed my love for May to you, Misty, Dawn, I thought that you two would rip me to shreds then and there. But, instead, you greeted it with warm hugs and kisses, literally." Ash then laughed, both of the girls blushed a deep beet red and May obviously started to get annoyed, but then thought, _'Why am I so angry? I don't think Ash said that to offend me. He doesn't know the difference yet.' _"So, take it easy on Brock. However, I expect him to tell us all of the details later. I could ask him to tell it all now, but I have a picnic to go to. I'll just be a sec, though. I gotta get some more things." Ash then ran upstairs and three minutes later, he was back. "Ok. Let's go, May. Bye!" May and Ash then walked out of the house and ran out of sight.

* * *

Ash and May have now found the perfect spot; a cliff overlooking the rest of Pallet Town. Ash said, "May, I'm going to set up here. Now, just sit down and relax." Ash then proceeded to lay down the red picnic blanket, and it was revealed that the white pattern was exactly like the Poké Ball design on May's previous bandanna. "Ash… but why?"

"Because, I was reminded of you so much that I decided to buy something to give you at the end of your time in Johto. I also thought that it would always remind you of me…"

"Ash, I will always remember you for what you did for me and, hopefully, what our bond will be like after we tie the rope, even after you die, or, 'till death do us part'."

"Thanks, May. Anyway, let's eat." The two lovers then ate their dinner quickly, which consisted of rice balls, sandwiches, and pickles. "Wow, Ash. This was awesome, Ash! Brock always delivers, though."

"Actually, I made this. Brock just packed it."

"How did you become such a good cook?"

"I took lessons from Brock and my mom. Anyway, I have something to give you." He then pulled out a two-hundred dollar gift card to Kohl's. "For you."

"Ash…" May then moved in quickly and locked Ash in a deep embrace. She then let go and said, "Thanks."

"Oh, there's a Kohl's down in the shopping center. Want to go?"

"Would I ever! Let's go." They then walked merrily to Pallet Town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gary was at the tree where all the Pidgey and their evolutions lived. He then called "Pidgeot!" On command, Ash's Pidgeot came out of the tree and landed in front of him. (Yes, Gary?)

"I came here to learn all about the new prophecy, and what it means to Ash. I must tell him tomorrow."

(I understand. Well, I brought along a special guest to explain the new prophecy. I shall call her now. Come down, Melody! It is time.) A girl then slid off the tree and landed right behind Pidgeot. She then said, "Welcome, Gary Oak. It is an honor to meet you in person, especially when this Pidgeot told me all about you."

"What is your name? And how can you communicate with Pidgeot, as I can?"

"Well, my name is Melody, and I hail from Shamouti Island. And, I can understand Pidgeot because of a certain Pokémon." She then shouted, "Slowking! You can reveal yourself now!" A Slowking then came running out the bushes and said, "I see you found Ash's friend."

"WHOA! A talking Slowking! I have to…"

"Now is not the time Gary." replied Melody. "This is of extreme importance! Okay, did Ash ever tell you about the prophecy?"

"Yes. Yes, he has."

"Well, apparently, a new piece of the prophecy has been found, and it reveals that exactly 10 years after the former events, the end of the world will come unless the Chosen Ones do something. Here is the new prophecy:

**Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning,  
Lest these titans wreak destruction on the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to Ash.  
O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three –  
Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea.**

**When the dawn of a tenth year after this struggle has occurred,  
The earth shall end in shameful decay  
Unless the Legend crushing war sees its end  
By the will of the Creators, hand in hand.  
Yet, the Chosen One alone will not be enough  
To convince the Creators to go with his doubts.**

**So the One will have to divide within  
And become seven, for their destinies intertwine.  
May, Dawn, Max, Brock, Misty, and Tracey  
Thou art the names of the Six that will have to combine  
And become the Chosen Seven with the One as Alpha.  
With Ash and May, as their lights oh so dear  
They will convince the Creators to save what they hold dear.**

**O Chosen Ones, lest you not worry with fright  
If others try to follow your light.  
For you and your followers try to light the way  
For others to go to the righteous way.  
Shower their darkness and their wicked ways  
With this light divine and then they shall go straight.**

**When this journey ends, the Seven become Four  
For the bonds of marriage shall combine them for long  
Misty and Tracey will realize last of all  
But their love for each other will blossom fastest of all  
Dawn and Max will realize it soon before  
And their lives with each other will seem to blossom very long.  
Brock will unite before this occurs  
With the one called Susie and soon they will understand it all.**

**Yet May and Ash will realize it the most complete  
And their love for each other will be the key to evil's defeat.**

**And when they all reach the end of their time  
Their bonds will not be broken but strengthened like rhyme.  
Yet all of them will enjoy their whole lives  
And at the end of their lives they shall enjoy heaven bright.**

When Melody concluded, Gary thought, _'WHO THE FUCK IS SHE KIDDING? THIS IS SO UNREAL THAT ITS FUNNY.'_, but the he realized how Ash usually got into some, "unreal," situations. He then spoke up. "Melody, are you serious?"

"Don't worry. I'll come with you. I know Ash almost as well as you do now. But I don't know him that well. So, I'll come with you and explain it all to him."

"I understand. Meet me tomorrow outside the lab and we'll go."

"Okay. See you there." She then walked away and disappeared. Gary then pondered in thought as he walked home.

Slowking said, though, to Gary, "You must be careful, though. It is only a prophecy, and prophecies can always be changed by the twists of time, so pay caution to what they do. Understand?"

"Yes, Slowking, I do."

"Well then, good night." Slowking then proceeded to walk away with Melody.

* * *

May and Ash are finally at the Shopping Center. When they get there, Ash says, "May, if you mind, can you go by yourself? I have to go meet with someone."

"I don't mind, Ash. Not at all. Then I'll see you later."

"I'll be back in an hour. See ya." He then ran to another store in the Center while May was in Kohl's looking for some items to buy.

Ash, meanwhile, enters a jewelry store, and when he goes in, he sees three store clerks at the register. He then says, "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Well," said a girl with red hair, "James and Meowth told me that we were out of money and the cops were closing in on us back in Sunnyshore, so we decided to come here since we get paid pretty well and no one is looking for us here anymore. So, what are you doing here, twerp."

"Well, I need you to do a special favor for me. He then took the ring box with his parents' rings in it and continued, "I want to give these to a friend of mine, and I want it to belong with her forever, but I want to change the rings because they also remind me of another event that is more infamous."

"Two questions;" replied James, "Who is the lucky girl, and what is so infamous about those rings?"

"First, the lucky girl is May."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, Jessie. I finally got her."

"Well, I see that our advice has paid off. Good for you. Just for that, I'll do what you want free of charge.

"What! Really?" The former members of Team Rocket nodded. "Thanks. I owe you a big one. And number two… I wish I could give all the details, but my Dad killed my brother when I was a baby. This ring..." as he points to the ring that is red, "reminds me of my father, and I want to..." He started to cry, "completely forget about what my son of a b-- father did to me and my mother." He then broke off in tears.

Meowth then started to mock-cry and said, "That is the saddest story I have ever heard, even worse than my rejection. You had it rough, kid. Who was your father anyway?"

"I can't say his name, yet, by an oath of blood I made according to my brother's last testimony."

"Oh… Well, to get off this dismal mood, what do you want us to do with the rings?"

"Well, I want to have the name, 'May Maple,' painted in white on the side of the red ring and I want the name, 'Ash Ketchum,' painted in black on the blue ring."

"We won't mess it up, especially considering its you." responded James. "We'll be done in a half-hour. Hang around if you want."

"Okay." He then looked at the other jewelry around the store.

* * *

Half an hour later:

"It's done!" exclaimed James. They then showed the rings to Ash and he was awed at their beauty. "It's… magnificent. I owe you big time. Thanks."

"Don't worry. Just keep our deal and we'll be even!"

"Got it. Thank you again!" He then ran out of the store and went to find May.

* * *

**Very AdvanceShippy, wasn't it, or shippy in general. Sorry if I spoiled too much with the new prophecy. Please review with your opinions (mostly critcism this time, though). I'll have Part II up soon. See ya!**


	5. FF004

**Author's Note: Come on! Where are all the reviews! I thought that I would at least have some criticism. Anyway, since this is a second part of an episode I posted already, I will not have a part for the narrator. Anyway, hope you enjoy Part II! See ya!

* * *

**

**FF003: Starry Sights and Horrors Part II**

As Ash made his way to Kohl's, May was still thinking about what to buy. _'What should I get? This is too hard to do. Wait. What if… I got it!'_ May then ran over and tried on the new outfit she wanted to get. _'IT'S PERFECT! This is so cute! But I wonder…'_ She then went looking for a set of clothes for Ash that would match her outfit. _'EUREKA! I FOUND IT!'_

What she was talking about was a set of clothes for Ash. It had the same blue pants, but it had a nice white shirt and a red jacket, with a white stripe reaching along the entire sleeve and another stripe going down where the zipper was. She also found a hat to match, with the same colors and design as her oldest bandanna, but the Poké Ball was at the front of the cap. _'Ash is going to be so happy with this! I can't wait!'_ She then walked out of the store after paying for all the clothes with her gift card.

* * *

When Ash got to the Kohl's, May was already waiting outside with a bag in each of her hands. "Whoa, May! It seems you went a little overboard with the shopping."

"Yeah, I guess. A little help here, please."

"Sure, May." Ash then took one of the Kohl's bags. "Alright, let's head back to the blanket.

"Okay, Ash." They then walked away from the Shopping Center.

* * *

When they got back to the blanket, they found that there was no blanket at all. "Okay, who was the wise guy." responded Ash. "Come out, whoever did it." When he said that, a pack of six Houndour walked out the bushes.

(Okay, talk it up kid. What were you doing with her?!)

(Hopefully, she didn't get raped again)

The pack leader then interjected. (Wait guys. Don't we know him? Didn't he help us when you were injured, Super?)

(Yeah, Alpha. You're right. But that was years ago. He could have changed his allegiance, like that Drew son of a bitch.)

May then intervened. "What the… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The Houndour then all whimpered in fear. (Oh shoot! She's mad! We gotta run quick…)

"NO! YOU ARE STAYING RIGHT HERE!" She then breathed heavily as if she used a lot of energy on yelling.

"Whoa, calm down, May! You know them?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you… Sorry… he-he-he…" she said as she put on a sheepish smile. "I'm gonna tell you all about this. Now let me start." She then thought about what happened as she began.

* * *

FLASHBACK

We see May run away from Drew as she unknowingly runs into the thick depths of the National Park. It is there where May finally begins to sit down and rest, but not easily. "Why the heck did Drew do this, and why did Harley set him up. WHY?!" She then began to cry terribly as she took out a picture of her and Ash that they took right before they left for the Battle Frontier. "Why did I decide to even come here? I MISS ASH AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TELL HIM I LOVE HIM!" She then began to cry even worse, but then a pack of six Houndour came out of the bushes.

(OK lady, talk. Why are you here in our territory?) He then walked up to her and noticed the picture. He then grew a surprised an ecstatic look. It then walked back to the rest of the pack. (OK, guys. I just saw something you're not going to believe.)

(What is it, Alpha?)

(Yeah, it better not be food again…) It then snickered.

(NO, IT ISN'T TUMMY. WILL YOU PLEASE STOP WITH THE FUCKING WISECRACKS?!) Tummy then grew dejected. (Oops… sorry…)

(OK, guess what: this girl used to travel with Ash.)

(YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I BET ITS JUST PLAIN BS!)

(No, I'm not, Aggro. She had a picture of him with her. We finally found someone to take us to him. Let's give her a warm welcome.) The entire pack then walked up to her and lay down around her. May then thought, _'Wow… This is screwy. I don't know what they're doing… but it seems they're warming up to me. I should double-check my Pok_é_dex, though.'_ She then took it out and it said, "Houndour, the dark Pokémon. This behavior is common for Houndour. They do this as a sign that shows that they are submissive towards you according to their pack hierarchy." She then turned on the translate option and kept it out so it could translate.

(Why are you sad? Seeing you in that picture makes you seem very much at ease.)

"Why are you asking this?"

(Because, the man in that picture helped us in our time of need. He turned us to the light and we are forever in his debt. And, for the fact you know him, we are in your service.)

"Why? What did he do for you?"

(When he saved one of our comrades, Super, from further injury, we all swore to come back and serve under him as our Trainer. You are the gateway to realize this, so that is why we are in your service. So, tell us what happened to you?)

"I-I-I was… raped by Drew, someone I thought I could trust…"

(How sad… how sad…. Just because of that, we voluntarily will follow you and protect you. I mean, you and Ash are lovers, right.) At that May blushed and said, "I wish that was true…"

(Don't worry. I'm sure he has a thing for you… what's your name?)

"It's May, and thanks. I could use someone to cheer me up. So, can you help me take off these…" she said as she fainted. Alpha then panicked. (Guys, quick. We need to get her to the hospital. Aggro, Titan, Tummy, Super, take her to the edge of the forest near the hospital. Timana and I are going to get the staff. Let's regroup in her room!) They then all separated to do their jobs.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Wow. They did that just for you, May."

"Yep, and it got better once I woke up…"

* * *

FLASHBACK

We see May in a room resting up. When she awakens, she finds that all six of the Houndour lying down around her. When she tried to get up, the Houndour got up and they all landed on top of her and started licking her like mad. May let out a laugh and she playfully said, "Down, boys, down!" She was still laughing when they all got off her bed and then she said, "Wow, that made me happy. You all remind me of Ash! Anyway, why did you wait for me? You are wild Pokémon, after all."

(Remember, May, that we are still in your service. And we will always be, so get used to this when you feel down for any reason!) he growled affectionately.

"Well then, do me a favor and stay still for this." She then got off the bed and pecked Alpha on the muzzle. He then blushed while growling (WOWEE! That was a unique experience! I like you for this!)

"Thanks, Alpha. Just keep hidden though from anyone so they don't see you guys. And, I have to check in with the nurse, so I'll see you later." She then walked out of the room feeling happier than ever."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"So, May, how was it with them?"

"They just seem like a second you. It was like a comedy when we were happy, but they also had your caring side when something bad happened. You had a large influence on them."

"So, they came for me."

"Yes."

"So, you wanna come with me, Houndour/"

(HELL YES, ASH!!)

"Okay then." He then took out six Poké Balls and said, "Are you sure you want to be stuck in here?"

(Yes. We are in your debt, my liege)

"I understand. Poké Ball, go!" He then threw one Poké Ball at each of the Houndour and they immediately accepted the ball so they didn't even shake. Ash then picked all six up and said, "Come out, Houndour!" They then all came out and tackled May and Ash to the ground and started to lick them. "Hey, that tickles!"

"Yes, it does." May managed to say with all the laughter. "Ash, try to get them off, will you?"

"I'll try. Houndour, return." They then all disappeared into their Poké Balls. "Wow! May, that was surprising."

"No, not really, compared to how we pronounced our love for each other."

"True. Oh, and May."

"Yes, Ash."

"Speaking of love, I want to give this to you." He then took out the box with the rings in it. May's heart started to beat at least three miles a minute. _'Is he doing what I think he's doing? He has that much courage? I admire him for that, especially today. I don't care about my parents' say, I'm going to marry him!'_ "**May, will you marry me?**" He was practically sweating through his clothes as he said that.

"**Ash…**" she paused as she wandered into how she would say it, "**of course I want to be your wife. I accept.**" She then opened the box and took the blue ring. "This one is mine, right."

"Yes, it is, honey." He then ran over to embrace her and gave her a long, deep kiss. "Think of this as an early Christmas gift." he said as he drew away. "The guys are not going to believe this."

"Yeah, I know."

"May, since I gave you those rings, I think it is about time that you learn of my past. When my brother died, he gave me a blood oath not to tell anyone about his death in detail until I meet my beloved and gave her these rings. So, now that I am free of this blood oath, I can tell you. This is the description of my brother, Robert Ketchum's, death."

* * *

FLASHBACK

We see a man out of sight talking to Robert Ketchum, who is currently sitting on a desk and seems to look like Ash when he was 10. "But, Dad, I can't do that, you know that I can't kill my mother and baby brother."

"Son, it is what you need to do in order to become a full-fledged Ketchum and be able to take the title of Pokémon Master from me."

"No, Dad, I will not do it. I'm going to tell them all about this. And," he says as he takes off Dad's wedding ring, "I'm going to return this to Mom."

"WHY YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH! GIVE THAT BACK!!" He then walks over to Robert with a knife and he stabs him multiple times with a serrated blade. When he is finished, he tosses Robert into the room where Ash is sleeping and he runs out of the house, swearing never to return again. Unfortunately, he forgot that Robert still has the ring and is still able to stay conscious by the time Delia gets home. Ash also saw what happened and started to cry as well as Pikachu, who was in the neighboring room.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

The entire surrounding area was quiet when Ash finished his tale. May's eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she did as well as Ash. "Ash… that was… horrible. Who would do such a thing? Conspire to kill your own wife and son through another son. It's disgusting!"

"Would you like to know his name?"

"Yes, Ash, what is it?"

"His name was… Giovanni." May gasped because she knew that name and as Ash completed the sentence, he started to cry. "I WANT TO KILL THAT SON OF A BASTARD HERE AND NOW! BUT I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Shush, shush, Ash. It's okay to cry. We should head home."

"Okay." He then cried all the way home.

* * *

We now see Ash and May in Ash's room getting ready for bed. May has a nightgown that is solid yellow on while Ash had the same clothes on. They were both lying down in the covers when May said, "Ash?"

"Yes, May."

"I know today's been a hard day and everything, but promise me, all and all, that we will stay together forever, and that you don't turn on the promise you made to me. You know that we're taking our love for each other to a new, more dangerous level and if you do something wrong, you will never be able to undo what you did and we will have to divorce."

"I know May, and I'm worried about it too. So, if you think I'm ever hurting you or anything else like that, tell me. I'm not a closed book, so tell me anything. Anyway, good night, May."

"Good night, Ash. Oh, and Ash."

"Yes?"

"Can you hold me?"

"How, like this." He then moved his arms so they surrounded May's chest and he moved in so close that their lips were touching. "Yes, like that. Good night."

"Nighty night, angel." They then both drifted peacefully to sleep in the hold of each other, and they didn't even move once inch throughout the entire night.

* * *

**Again, it is very AdvanceShippy. I also managed to sneak in a mention from an almost forgotten episode by now as well a successful proposal (What the hell do you think you're doing advancing their love-lives so quickly someone will say soon). Remember, I said expect the unexpected, reader. Expect even more surprises. And, May's outfit now is the one she wears in AshySavloy98's fan art based on DP. You can find it on DeviantArt, if you don't know who that is. And, if you don't know about DeviantArt by now, I don't know what to tell you. Look for the next update soon!**


	6. FF005

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long with this one. I thought that I would have more time than I did (I was also busy reading other fanfics). And, if you guessed, one of the Houndour is named Timana, after the author of the same name. Keep on going, Timana! **

**FF005: Announcements and a New Journey Part 1**

_It is now the morning as we see Ash and May sleeping together after the surprise picnic. What will the others think about the other, "surprise," that went on that night? Was this really their first date? Where are Melody and Susie? We'll find out this and more this time!_

It was 7:00 AM when Ash's alarm clock went off. As Ash rose and opened his, eyes, he realized May wasn't there. _'Hmm… I think May is getting changed'_ "May, where are… O MY GOD!" What Ash say was May to his left with her new clothes on. "W-W-WOWEE! You look beautiful, my soon to be fiancée"

"Thanks, Ashy-boy. I also got a surprise for you. Close your eyes and don't peek." She then proceeded to take out Ash's new clothes. "OK, honey. You can open your eyes now." What Ash saw amazed his eyes from the white to the auburn iris. "Thanks, angel." He then proceeded to embrace his fiancée and gave her a peck on the lips. "You mind if I get changed?"

"Sure, Ash. Go ahead." Ash then took his clothes along with some undergarments and went into the bathroom. Five minutes later, Ash was back inside. "Well, today's the big day we announce our engagement. Hopefully, they don't think we're too young."

"Don't worry, Ashy. We'll get through this. Plus, couldn't we tell them about our previous dating?"

"Yeah, you're right, May!" Of course, Ash knew exactly what she was talking about. The tradition started when he was about 15. Once in a while, they would set up contact with each other and they would stay for hours at a time. Usually, when they were early on in their journeys, they would just have small talk, but they sometimes talked about their feelings. One conversation in particular came to Ash's mind.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"So, May. Are you still in your slump?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I was pestered by Drew and Harley, again, but luckily Soledad was there."

"Good for you. Soledad's always been there for you, especially since I left. But you know that you owe her a thank you."

"Actually, Ash, it's the opposite, because one day, while I was walking in an alley, I found her unconscious." May said as she started to break down crying. "When she came to, she told me that she was raped by someone." When May finished, Ash was shocked. _'Poor Soledad. I bet the son of a bitch who did this is going to be arrested soon. But, what if he's after May next… I can't live with that and my feelings for her. I should let them spill out now. It is about time for a change.'_ "I'm so sorry for her, May. Besides, you saying that got me thinking. And I should tell you something."

"Don't worry, Ashy. I won't get raped."

"No, it's not that. The thing is that May, I think I have… feelings for you." May then squealed in delight. _'He finally did it. I knew he always had feelings for me, but he finally did it.'_ "Oh, Ash! I knew you would finally say it sometime soon! And the truth is… I love you Ash Ketchum."

"Oh, May…" Just then, Brock told Ash they were leaving. "OK, May, I have to go. But let's not tell anyone yet about our love for each other."

"I agree. See you later!" She then blew a kiss at the screen.

"Bye, May!" Ash then kissed his index and middle finger and touched the screen where May's lips were. The screen then turned off.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

They kept contact for most of their journey, but after the Grand Festival, she didn't contact him until she was at Goldenrod. This was what gave Ash the presumption that May and Drew were an, "item." "So, May, should we head down for breakfast?"

"Yes, we shall." Ash and May then walked hand-in-hand towards the stairs.

* * *

When they got to the kitchen, Brock, Dawn, Misty, Caroline, and Delia were already busy with making breakfast. Norman, Max, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey, and Pikachu were at the table. (Hey, Ash. How was your most recent date?) The Pokémon were the only ones who knew about the dating they had. They agreed on telling them at a later conversation.

"Pretty good, Pikachu. It was pretty good." said Ash. They then proceeded to eat a hearty breakfast consisting of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, milk, and orange juice. "Aren't they so cute eating together." said Mrs. Ketchum.

"You're right." said Caroline. "They do seem like a couple. I wonder, though... Nah, it's probably not true."

* * *

Later;

"OK, guys. I have a couple of important announcements to make, so let's head out into the field."

"Not without me, you aren't." Susie then walked out of the shadows. "I believe that I still need to be informed."

"Susie!" Ash then proceeded to embrace her. May, however, didn't feel the least bit of jealousy. _'I know I can trust Ash with her. From what I remember, he hasn't seen her for years.'_ "Congratulations to you on the wedding."

"Thanks, Ash. Say, who is that in the red and white?"

"Oh, that's my girlfriend, May Maple."

"So, Ashy-boy finally got a girlfriend." Melody, Ritchie, and Duplica then walked out, Duplica in her Ash costume. "Yeah, Melody, Duplica, I never thought that this day would happen at all."

"Melody! Duplica! Ritchie!" He then hugged all of them in another embrace. May still had no jealousy. _'Wow! Is this reunion time?! I see his old friends right and left.'_ "So, how are things doing, Melody."

"Well, I have to tell you something. But you can go first, after Ritchie.

"Well… you got a few more special guests in the basement."

"OK. May, lets go." They then proceeded downstairs to find Casey and Anabel waiting downstairs. "Casey! Anabel!" He then again embraced them. "So, Ash, I see that May's your girlfriend and that you..." Anabel was saying as Ash covered her mouth. He then whispered to her, "Not now, Anabel. I'm going to tell them in a while. Just don't say anything, OK." Anabel then nodded, knowing what Ash wanted to hide. _'So, he really cares for her. I'm impressed, especially when considering he was as dense as a log.'_ "So, Anabel, when did you all come?"

"Oh, we came during the night, while you were on your date." said Casey. "And, congrats, Ash. I knew you would find someone for you."

"Thanks, Casey. Anyways, let's head outside." All the people in the house then proceeded to the fields at Professor Oak's.

* * *

When they got there, all of the Pokémon that belonged to Ash ran up to him and tackled him. "Hey guys, can you get off." They then proceeded to get off him. As he stood up, he said, "Guys, I got several announcements to make. First off, yesterday, I caught these.' Ash then proceeded to throw out the Poké Balls that contained the Houndour pack.

Misty and Brock then responded, "How did you catch them?"

"Well…" he started as he began to explain May's story. When the guests heard she was raped, they were a bit shocked, so May had to explain those painful memories yet again. When May finished;

"May, that's terrible. To think he would do such a thing… You can always come to us for help." said Anabel and Casey.

"Yeah," continued Ritchie, "I am surprised you can actually tell us that. I thought Ash would tell us."

"Trust me, guys. If you knew Ash as well as I do now," May said as she was crying, "you would feel even worse now. But, I can't tell you. Only Ash can. It's his right."

All the Pokémon said, (WHEN I FUCKING GET MY HANDS ON DREW, HE IS GOING TO DIE A MOST PAINFUL DEATH!)

"Sheesh, guys, what's with the tension? We'll talk about this later. Anyways, secondly, May and I were actually dating for four years now."

"WHAT!" they all said, minus the Pokémon.

"Guys, I'm sorry if..."

"Don't mind it, Ash" said Norman. "I knew that this would pour out eventually. I mean, even though I didn't expect this, I knew you kept some form of heavy contact. In fact, I wouldn't mind you as a son-in-law."

"Yeah." said everyone else. "Same with us."

"Well, thanks, I think... Anyways, speaking of what you said, Norman, I came here to tell you this especially. Even though we were only legal adults for less than a year, last night, indifferent to your opinions, we decided to become an engaged couple."

"WHAT!" said everyone else. They then face-faulted. Even the Pokémon were surprised. _'Whoa, my boy is growing up so fast. But, did he tell her the secret?'_

'_I didn't expect this! But, I'm happy for him anyway. Hmm… maybe this is part of already being married.'_

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa! He didn't tell me this! But, I feel good for one reason. Maybe it's being around someone like they were.'_

'_Man, I didn't know this. But, that what makes Ash the stubborn Ash I've known for years. I have to find someone soon, though.'_

'_So Ash is still as naïve as ever. Well, that was what made me crush on him. It's a good thing I'm over it.'_

'_Man, I never knew Ash could be that romantic. Maybe my sister opened the door.'_

'_Wow. Even I don't know him, and I'm his childhood rival. Well, that's classic Ash there.'_

'_OMG! Even Ash is getting married. I need to find a girlfriend. It's too bad I'm a bit too much like the old Brock.'_

'_My daughter is growing up so fast. Getting married, though, is a lifelong commitment. Is she ready, or was she unprepared like her mother, I?'_

'_I can't believe Ash finally had the guts to say that in front of me. This reminds me of when I told Caroline's parents.'_

_'OH NO! The prophecy is beginning to become true!'_

Just then, Team Rocket appeared out of nowhere in their balloon. They then began their motto.

"Hey Wait! Is that a ring I see?"

"Yes it is, clear as can be."

"On the hand."

"At the left."

"Oh, how dear!"

"Bringing love at a break-neck speed."

"Crossing lives at the marital pace."

"A ring, by any other names a symbol of love."

"When the vows have been said, the wonders don't cease."

"Jessie."

"James."

"And Meowth, now that's a name."

"Helping lovers see their vision inside."

"Team Rocket…"

"We're in your eyes!"

Everyone but Ash, Dawn, and Brock said, "Team Rocket!"

"Hold it, guys. They're with me."

"WHAT! Since when?"

"It's a long story… Jessie, would you kindly explain?"

"Surely, Mr. Twerp." She then proceeded to jump down to the ground. "OK, when the twerp here was about to compete in the final gym in Sinnoh, we, again, kidnapped his Pikachu. But, the thing is, he snuck onto the cargo bay of our ship…"

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was about 12:00 PM when we see Ash stuck inn the cargo room, tied to a chair. He then yells out, "Jessie, where the hell are you taking me?!"

"To our boss's HQ, of course. We are going to finally give this Pikachu to him."

"Who the hell is your boss?!"

"His name has nothing to do with you, twerp."

"Why?! Is he your father, or something like that?!" Jessie then became silent, her attitude completely disappeared. Ash then knew he hit something that she didn't want to talk about it. "I'm sorry. It's just that, my father was the most evil son of a b-- ever. He killed someone who I can't discuss and he plotted to kill me and my mother."

"What was your father's name?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"Well, my father is named Giovanni, and he is the reason my mother is dead." Those words pained Ash's heart, knowing that Giovanni was also the name of his father. "He sent her out on a mission to the Andes to capture Mew, but the entire expedition turned out to be… dead. This expedition, however, led to the creation of Mewtwo and the New Island incident."

"Jessie, if he is responsible for this, then why don't you quit and take on a lease on life?"

"Well, my father is abusive."

"Then that gives all the more reason. Don't worry, I'll help you. I'll make sure he won't get you."

"You know what, you're right. Thanks, and I'll tell the others to quit. We could hide out somewhere, and I'll make sure I repay the favor. And I'll stop harassing you guys." Jessie then left to tell the others. When she got back, she said, "We will be landing in about two minutes. Buckle up."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

May was shocked. _'Oh how horrible! Giovanni ruined the lives of too many people. He will pay. But, should we tell them?'_ "Ash, I believe it's about time you tell her." Ash understood, knowing how they are related. "Jessie, I believe I should tell you this. If that story is true, then I am your half-brother." Everyone gasped at how revealing this was.

* * *

**More AdvanceShippiness with a bit of minor KissShipping (AshxMelody), ImiteShipping (AshxDuplica), BaseballShipping (AshxCasey), AbilityShipping (AshxAnabel), and BarbersShipping (AshxSusie, plus it's my own invention!). Don't worry; these actions were only out of friends missing friends. If you read the other chapters, I presume this one surprised you quite a bit. Plus, the whole thing with Jessie's mother is true, I think... Hope you enjoyed, and I was really sorry for not updating for a couple of weeks. Again, I was busy checking out other fics. Speaking of that, what happened to Destinylegend's Pokémon: Master Challenge? I'm looking forward to when May starts to get involved.**

* * *


	7. FF006

**Author's Note: What's up! I'm sorry if this update took too long. Again, I was busy with other things, so I'm sorry if I caused you any alarm. Trust me, I will not become one of the, "missing authors," a.k.a. the guys who didn't update since 2004. However, I may occasionally get sidetracked and not update for a couple of weeks, maybe even months. And, I have the idea whirling around of a NaruSaku fanfic. If you think it's a good idea, tell me. You know how to reach me. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Oh, and if you noticed, yesterday, I changed the genre of the story to Romance and Hurt/Comfort. The reasons were:**

**1. A Romance and an Adventure are literally the same thing (that is one of the good things I've learned in English)**

**2. The second reason… well, you'll find out when you read. **

* * *

**FF006: Announcements and a New Journey Part 1I**

"WHAT!! YOU'RE MY HALF-BROTHER!!"

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you, but then, I could tell no one about the fate of my family until… until…" Ash then started to break down. As he started to cry miserably, people were shocked at this reaction.

'_Wow… I never saw Ash break down like this… even when he lost the Indigo League, I didn't see this… Ash, why didn't you tell us until now?'_

'_Man, I haven't seen Ash this sad since… well, when Misty and I were with him on his first journey. And he had to hide from us all a horrible past. Even if I don't know the details, it just can't be done.'_

'_Poor Ash… this reminds me of my family… O GOD, I CAN'T REMEMBER THAT! IT WAS PLAIN HORRIBLE!! I lost my baby brother… But still, a Gym Leader did this! I'm depressed major. I need to talk to Mom about this…'_

'_YOU SON OF A BITCH GIOVANNI! I WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN ACCEPTED TO BE A MEMBER IF I KNEW THIS! But poor Jess… I should tell her my feelings. That should cheer her up.'_

'_Ash… This should be the happiest day of his life, but I know this isn't. I should have a talk with his mother.'_

'_Ash… you finally go through the torture of telling them. You aren't old enough, though, to go through it… God bless you and God bless Robert.'_

'_The boy had to go through a lot to keep it a secret. I'm impressed he didn't commit suicide, though, once he started training. It was hard for me, as well, to keep such a secret from Gary.'_

'_Wow… So this is what Gramps didn't want me to know. I should be ashamed for even asking about this! I need to sort my priorities…'_

'_Ash… I thought that you were the normal Trainer with the skills to help even my Mini-Dit. But, this is indeed dark… Yet, I can tell a hero will arise out of the ashes… a romantic hero… especially for May. Good luck.'_

'_Ash, I never knew you had to go through this… I'll tell him about the prophecy later. He needs it.'_

(GOD DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKHOLE GIOVANNI! YOU TOOK THE LIFE OF ANOTHER! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR SINS! God bless you Robert, my friend…). Pikachu then began crying as well.

'_Pikachu… He saw it too… I will make sure Giovanni pays for the torment he has put on Ash's shoulders!'_ May then ran over and tried to console Ash. "Don't worry. We can get through this. Plus, we're a couple now. What bothers you bothers me. And we will care for each other till death do us part."

"May…" he said hoarsely.

"Let's get you inside. You need to rest."

"Hey, I'll help out." Suddenly, Molly Hale, at the age of 12, appears out of nowhere. "After all, keeping that in is hard. And, I owe him. He saved me from my doom as well as my family and the entire town of Greenfield."

"Molly! How have you been doing? And you know Ash?"

"I've been doing well once I left for my journey, cousin, and yes, I do know him. He saved my… family from the curse of the Unknown and possibly even their death."

"Unknown?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Now, let's get him inside." The girls proceeded to help Ash up and walk him inside. Everyone else followed them.

* * *

When they got inside, Ash went up to his room, while everyone else went to the living room. There was hardly enough room for everyone. The mood seemed to become very sullen, depressing, and dark. After everyone did their introductions, they all turned to May. She started fidgeting around. "So, May," says Brock, "why couldn't Ash tell us about this relation at all?"

"Yeah, continued Misty, "I knew him longer than you and he tells you only."

"**WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?! ASH HAD HIS PERSONAL REASONS NOT TO SAY ANYTHING UNTIL YESTERDAY, AS WELL AS LEGAL REASONS!**" Once May said that, everyone just shut up, knowing that May had to be going through a lot as well, what with being his bride-to-be. "His brother, when he died, left a last will and testimony that said the following:" May then quoted the letter word for word including the details of his death. When she finished, everyone was almost close to tears.

"What torture, May." said Anabel. "What torture…" _'Wow. Ash must have really wanted to keep the lid on it, because I couldn't even sense this. I pity him… Hopefully, May knows what to do.'_

"May," said Misty, as she was crying, "if I knew this, I wouldn't have judged you at all. What he did was pure hatred. I wonder, though, why did Giovanni do it?"

"I think I could explain." said Jessie. "If I remember correctly, when I was 7, I heard that Giovanni cheated on my Mom. So, I bet he wanted to get rid of all traces of your family so that he wouldn't be caught."

Melody exclaimed, "That… That… barbarian! He uses women like… machines. I wish that I could kick his ass around like the manwhore he is. But, I can't because I have something else to tell you."

"What is it, Melody?" asked everyone else.

"Unfortunately, it's the prophecy." Everyone who knew about it began to act nervously, except Gary, who already knew about it. Instead, he was shaking a fit.

"Melody," asked May, who was told of the prophecy by Ash during one of their dates, "what about it?"

"Well, apparently, we found that a good part of the prophecy was missing, and then we had to translate it."

"So," asked Dawn, who was also told about it through Max, "what is it?"

"OK, I'll start." Melody then said the following:

**Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning,  
Lest these titans wreak destruction on the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to Ash.  
O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three –  
Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea.**

**When the dawn of a tenth year after this struggle has occurred,  
The earth shall end in shameful decay  
Unless the Legend crushing war sees its end  
By the will of the Creators, hand in hand.  
Yet, the Chosen One alone will not be enough  
To convince the Creators to go with his doubts.**

**So the One will have to divide within  
And become seven, for their destinies intertwine.  
May, Dawn, Max, Brock, Misty, and Tracey  
Thou art the names of the Six that will have to combine  
And become the Chosen Seven with the One as Alpha.  
With Ash and May, as their lights oh so dear  
They will convince the Creators to save what they hold dear.**

**O Chosen Ones, lest you not worry with fright  
If others try to follow your light.  
For you and your followers try to light the way  
For others to go to the righteous way.  
Shower their darkness and their wicked ways  
With this light divine and then they shall go straight.**

Melody, however, didn't include the last three paragraphs, for she had a feeling the prophecy would become untrue in some parts if she said that. _'Love is a difficult subject to accept, and I can't tell Misty and Tracey that they will get married. It'll creep them out and probably reverse that.'_ "And, if I'm correct, the dawn of the tenth year will be in about a year and a half."

"WHAT!!" they all exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, guys, but you know how accurate these prophecies are. The other problem is, how will Ash take it, especially after what just happened?"

"I don't know, even with being his fiancée. But, we gotta tell him eventually."

"Yeah…" replied Misty. "I'm actually afraid for him. Let's just hope he doesn't…"

"Misty! You dare go that far in the subject of my son's depression!" Delia then started to weep. "It's just that… after I first told him, he was on the verge of…"

"I'm sorry, Delia. I'm so sorry…" Misty then started crying as well.

"Man, why is this family so similar to mine..." Dawn replied glumly, and then everyone started staring at her. _'Me and my big fat gob.'_ "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you yet… It was… horrifying and… (gulp) vulgar."

"I can respect that," Ash said while he was at the stairwell, "I can totally respect that Dawn, especially considering I didn't tell anyone about this until I proposed."

"Ash…" said Molly, "are you sure you're all right? I mean, I can't even compare my family to this."

"Yeah, I'm sure Molly, I'm sure. Anyways, there's a new prophecy, right."

"Uh…" replied Melody. "That's right, Ash. But, I wasn't going to tell you until later."

"Yeah," said Max. "In fact, we're feeling for you, man. We're feeling for you. But, how did you recover so quickly?"

"It's just that, I couldn't act like this and continue with my journey, especially now that I'm going to get married."

"But, I can't believe you, Ashy. Just for our union, you forget this like its nothing. That is wrong, Ash, wrong. That can lead to inner conflict. Denying yourself is like slowly causing your own demise. You can't let it go, even for my sake. And don't worry; like I said before, we can deal with this together."

"May…" Ash then started to cry on May's shoulders, knowing that his fiancée was right. He couldn't just forget about it. He had to conquer his inner-demons completely before he would forget about what happened in the family. When he was done crying, he responded, "Thanks, May. I really needed that."

"Anytime, Ashy, anytime. OK, so are ready to go on a journey?!"

"Well, we first need to get supplies," replied Brock, "but other than that, I believe we are good. Except, of course, if more than the usual group is coming, if you know what I mean."

"Well," said Duplica, "I came all this way, so why don't I stick around with you. You need the support."

"I'd better go along also." replied Melody. "It's my fault that you are even in the prophecy, Ash, and I want to make it up with you."

"Same with me." Ritchie said. "I want to go and see how you guys travel, plus, I hardly get to see you. I really want to catch up."

"Well, I'd better go along too." Susie converses. "You're gonna need all the help you can get when it comes to doing what Brock does best: cook and clean." The group then laughed at her attempt at humor.

"Oh," Casey responded, "what the heck. I'm going to go! I've been really looking forward to catching up as well."

"I should go also." Anabel spoke out. "You may never know what happens, and I also want to catch up with you."

"So should I." replied Molly. "I've always been your biggest supporter in my family, plus, now I'll be related to you. I really gotta catch up."

"OK," responded Ash. "But, what about you, Team Rocket?"

"Well," replied Jessie, "I was thinking that we should still go with you, but we should stay at a distance. I don't want the group getting too large, brother. Man, I'm gonna need to adjust to that." She then chortled.

"OK, I understand. What about you, Gary?"

"Sorry, Ash, but no. I feel I have to sort out my priorities first. Plus, I have to catch up with my research."

"Right. So, Brock, is everyone accounted for?"

'I believe so. Is everyone ready to leave?"

"YES!!" they all exclaimed.'

"OK, then we all leave tomorrow morning. Pack your things, because we're going to be gone for a long time." The entire house was in a frantic frenzy with a new journey about to begin. By the end of the day, though, all of the group's items were packed. They were now making video calls to all their loved ones, especially since this journey could be their last. However, Dawn was in the worst disarray.

"Hello. Is a Johanna Hikari here…"

"DAWN!"

"Zoey! What are you doing here?" She seemed very solemn, her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair was in dregs. In fact, she was still crying. "Dawn…"

"Zoey, what's wrong? **WHAT'S WRONG?!**" With that, everyone turned their heads to Dawn, and Ash, Misty, May, Max, and Brock were all very worried. They all knew that Dawn only got like this when she had a feeling something bad happened.

"Dawn," she continued as she was crying, "I don't know how to say this…"

Ash thought, _'Oh god no. I got a bad feeling that someone is dead. Please not her mom… I couldn't live with that. She's like my sister, and I couldn't stand to see Dawn like that.'_

May had similar thoughts. _'Oh damn it. I got a feeling that something bad happened. If it was a death, she'll be devastated… I wonder if Ash really does think of her as a sister, as he said.'_

"but," Zoey continued, "your Mom… is… d-d-de-dead…" When Dawn heard that, she froze. The rest of the group, also, was in shock. _'No…'_ Ash thought. He then began to cry.

(Damn it… why does this…) Pikachu began to cry as well, knowing how Ash thought of her as a sister.

When Dawn realized finally what happened, she began to water up and then wail loudly. With that, Max's eyes also began to water up. _'Why did this happen… Was this her dad's fault? I… I just can't believe it. My girlfriend's mom is… dead…'_

"I'm sorry, Dawn, but the doctors did the best they could. After all the burns, she just couldn't pull through…" Her crying then intensified, since Dawn was also like a sibling to her, or something even more. She still didn't know. "When I was walking to your house, I saw it explode in flames. When I got there, all I discovered was your Mom's unconscious body and a Team…"

"**DAMN IT!**" Dawn replied as she pounded her hands on the desk. "**I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN MY FATHER AND HIS FUCKING ORGANIZATION WAS UP TO THIS!**" The audience all froze, surprised that Dawn knew this kind of language. "Dawn," replied a still-crying Ash, "who was your father?"

"My father is the head of Team Galactic, Cyrus." Ash, Brock, May, Max, Misty, and Zoey were all shocked when they heard that.

* * *

**You were surprised with what I did there, weren't you? Trust me, when you have great ideas, you will always want to apply them as soon as possible. This was one of them. It promotes the build-up of the back-story as well as the creation of tension. And don't worry, I'm not sadistic, as you probably now think I am. If I wanted to be, this fic would be over by now, with a completely different storyline and a lot of main character deaths. So, please R&R and spread this fic to the world!**


	8. FF007

****

Author's Note: JbstormburstADV is finally back and better than ever!! Well, this chapter seemed to have me stuck for a long while (at least four months by now, in all aspects), but then it just pierced my brain, so now I'm writing again, and my writers block is partially gone. Hope you enjoy! And, if you actually pay attention, you can find who's talking to who when I don't list it. Just be aware of what is said in the conversation. Also, I will not be posting my Christmas one-shot until the end of this year, 2008.

**Also, some shippers are going to get a shock, mainly the Advanced and ShowoffShippers. So, please don't flame me if you don't like this, because I had it all planned in advance (especially the last part, which is probably going to lead to the reverse reaction). Also, don't forget what Slowking said: "You must be careful, though. It is only a prophecy, and prophecies can always be changed by the twists of time …"**

* * *

**FF007: Announcements and a New Journey Part III**

When Dawn let out that her father was Cyrus, Ash froze like a stick and was shocked to hear this. He knew all too well who Cyrus was and what he once tried to do with Dialga and Palkia. With that, he fainted right on the floor, and when they all checked on him, they noticed that he was still crying, even with himself being unconscious. Why, they don't know, but then they all realized that Ash thought of Dawn as more than a friend, but as a best friend, one of the few whose pain can bring out a whole other side to him.

* * *

When he woke up, he was on the master bed, as May and Dawn were watching over him. When he did get up, the girls pressured him to rest, but the Ash said, "No, Dawn, you're the one that should be resting. All I care about now is that your mother is dead, and your father did the deed." At that, Dawn then broke down, and cried herself until her eyes were as red as what Mars' surface looked like. After that, Ash said, "Dawn, I'm sorry about saying that, but it's your family that needs to be mourned, not me to be cared over."

However, Dawn tearfully nodded, and replied, "N-N-No, it isn't your fault, Ash Ketchum. In fact, you're right. And I should be getting ready the funeral." At this, she let a tear or two drop on Ash. "But, I have to conquer my personal demons first, especially because of what my…" She then cried again at an intensity that would make Ash's Torkoal seem like a non-emotional individual.

At this point, Ash recognized these symptoms from reading a book on depression back when he was 8. _'These symptoms… I got a feeling she lost someone else other than her mother before this happened. Should I ask her about it though?'_ Ash then concentrated for a moment and came up with an answer. _'Yes, I should ask her. I do think of her as another sister, and what a brother should do is care about this. I don't want her to especially follow what I tried to do…'_

Ash then decided to speak, "Dawn, I know that there is something else wrong. What happened to your family?" At this, Dawn was shocked that he was able to figure out about her other loss. But a glance at Ash, and then Dawn understood something about him. _'I got it. He himself had to go through this torture, so he knows what the signs are. And, like a brother…'_ she paused at this,_ 'he cares for me and my well-being.'_ At this, Dawn began to cry silently, knowing that at this point, Ash did more to heal the wounds of her loss than everyone else, even Max. This fact alone gave Dawn the hope to continue even if she has to go through a few deaths. _'Seeing Ash,_' she realized, _'has made me see more out of life than I could ever dream of, as well as see a bright outbreak even as the worst comes.'_

She then smiled and said, "Ash, you're right, there was another. And seeing how you feel for me, I will be more than happy to tell you." At this, May got a teeny bit steamed at Dawn. _'What does she mean, "how you feel for me"?'_ Once Dawn finished what she last said, she continued, "The truth is, Ash Satoshi Ketchum, that my own father, my own blood, killed my… my…" She then looked at the covered thighs of her legs to gain the courage she needed to say the truth, and finished, "my unborn baby brother…"

At this, May and Ash were equally appalled by this new revelation. May thought, _'OF ALL THE THINGS I HEARD SO FAR, THIS IS THE MOST FUCKING DISGUSTING THING SOMEONE CAN DO!! I JUST WISH THE WORLD WAS NOT SO DAMN APATHETIC!!'_

However, Ash didn't just express himself in his thoughts. When the girls noticed what his response was, they were indeed surprised. What they saw was Ash clenching his fist. In it was a broken glass vase that was previously located on the windowsill and what looked like blood coming from his palm. At the sight of this, May immediately entered her worry mode. "ASH," she yelled at a voice loud enough to travel throughout the entire house, "CONTROL YOURSELF!!" At this, Ash only grunted, but he let go of the pieces of the vase.

Unfortunately, due to May's volume control issue, Mrs. Ketchum was the first to arrive at the room, with a look of worry on her face, and what she saw confirmed that worry. _'Oh no… The symptoms are probably back. But, the psychiatrists said that the only thing that could bring them back was… Oh dear, Dawn let out something pretty bad, I guess, in order to cause this. We need to talk about this __**now**__.'_ After this, she said, "Dawn, May, could I talk with you for a second, **now**." At that, she leered at Ash, and he immediately calmed down and started walking to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, getting peroxide and bandage to cover his cuts with. However, he also saw what his Mom's true purpose was and walked away knowing that she was going to make sure she knew about it, and to tell them about his, "issues," which was the issue currently.

After Ash left, Mrs. Ketchum said, "I'm so sorry about this. I thought that Ash was able to keep his temper, but I'm afraid not." At this she paused, knowing that she was about to foray into sensitive area. "Before I begin, though, I want to know what you were talking about." As she finished, May came up and whispered to her about what happened, while giving concerned looks at Dawn.

When May finished, Delia said with an appalled expression on her face, "O my God, Dawn…" She then began to cry silently, knowing what its like to lose a child. "I'm so sorry… I should have never asked about this." Meanwhile, she then sobbed softly. However, Dawn put a compassionate hand on her shoulder, tears in her eye, but she didn't cry, which showed in her a strength that people only thought Ash, and recently May, had.

At this, May began to think. _'Interesting… I always thought that only Ash and I had an inner strength like that. But apparently, it has rubbed off on Dawn as well… I got a feeling that Ash is right in saying he wants to be Dawn's brother figure. But, how is Ash going to proceed from here? He's as depressed as hell, he knows he can't do anything that would offend me, and he needs to control his temper. I gotta ask Delia to talk with him…'_

"It's OK, Mrs. Ketchum," replied Dawn, "because when I saw Ash now, I just figured that I should not keep secrets as dark as this… But, I can't feel but think about what will happen when some of us hold back the truth, especially now that the gods are about to pass Judgment on us…"

"Dawn, I have to respect that, so now, I think I should get talking about Ash." Delia then exhaled and cleared her mind. "It all started back after Giovanni left the family. Since Ash witnessed his brother's death,"

"Wait," interrupted Dawn. "He actually witnessed his own brother's death?" At this, Mrs. Ketchum could only nod. When she confirmed it, all Dawn could do was stare at the floor in deep thought.

"Anyway," continued Delia, "Since he did witness it, and to almost no one's knowledge but himself, he has always been questioning why his dad did what he did. And, since he was always thinking about it, he always got angry at himself for not being able to do anything. Unfortunately, that period came back when Ash first learned about the concept of self-harm…"

"Wait," then interrupted May, who seemed to again have gained her steamed expression, "so are you trying to say he began inflicting harm on HIMSELF?!" At this point, she began to walk menacingly towards Mrs. Ketchum. Dawn, who realized what was happening, tried to calm her down, and seemed to be somewhat successful, getting her to sit down. After, Dawn said, "Mrs. Ketchum, could you continue in spite of your _daughter-in-law_?"

Delia nodded, chuckled briefly at May's expense, and continued, "Well, May, unfortunately, you hit the point right on the head." She then began to gather a solemn air around herself. "One day, when I came back from the market, I saw something that no mother should ever, _ever_ see, and I hope that the same doesn't happen to you after you marry Ash, May…"

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was an early evening for Delia, as she was in a rush to get groceries. In fact, she was always in a rush nowadays, since Robert was killed by her husband, as she wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Ash. She was always afraid now of something happening, because of Team Rocket and their merciless campaign for Giovanni's control of the world.

When she did get home, it was about time for Ash to get to bed. So, before she came up, she warmed up a bottle of milk, since he still liked it that way, even though he is currently 7. It's just a part of him that didn't change just yet, which meant something that Delia still wanted Ash to hold on to, since he was beginning to change into a completely different person.

His changes were minor at first, the biggest thing being that Ash acted pretty unfriendly towards anyone that moved to Pallet Town. However, it started to get even worse when Ash started discovering what anger was. He started to disobey authority, calling them names that often had a double-edged sword to them, both pleasing and mocking them.

Yet, the worst was yet to come. It was a week ago from today when Delia was called to the precinct's office from home. There, she found out about a rather unfortunate incident; Ash started a fight with Gary, and by the time Jenny were able to separate them, Gary was a bloody pulp.

Of course, Professor Oak was also there, and unfortunately, he also knew about Ash's history. Heck, everyone in Pallet Town did, and maybe some outsiders, too. It was referred to as, "The Shock of Pallet," because everyone was taken aback, especially since the former, "Pride of Pallet," did the actions under question.

Thus, the meeting was mostly about Oak trying to convince Delia to get Ash an appointment with a social worker. In the end, she said that if one more slip-up happened with Ash, she would take him to see one.

Anyways, when Delia finally came up, warm milk in hand, what she saw shocked her, and then, when she finally looked at Ash, she dropped the glass bottle, saddened at what Ash has done to himself.

There is blood all over the carpet floor, and still pretty wet as well. Ash, holding what seemed to be a steak knife, also covered with blood, and had many cuts along his arms and his legs. There also was a big gash at about where his top skull was, still dripping blood. He was on the floor, and unconscious due to the loss of so much blood.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

By the time Delia finished telling about the cuts, May and Dawn had cried out all of their tears, and they were in each other's arms. Then, Delia waited for them to recover. When they did, May immediately said, with a trembling voice, "So, I guess that Ash went to the social worker?"

Mrs. Ketchum could only nod, knowing how painful this kind of memories could be. She then was able speak. "When he did go, the social worker first had trouble identifying with him, but he was eventually able to break the lock, and I learned how his life became a complete mess because of that son of a bitch husband I had. I also read up on some books, so I was better able to communicate with him."

She continued, "Now, I think that I should let Ash take over this conversation with you, Dawn. As for you, May, we'll go do something about the wedding, because I got a feeling your fiancé has got something important to tell her. But first, I need a couple of minutes with him." She then left, going to wherever Ash presumably was.

When she got to Ash's room, she knocked on the door twice, then once again. They developed a system to tell whether it was them at the door or not. Ash, who was inside, said, "Come in, Mom. The door's open." She then opened the door slowly, revealing herself after a while.

She then began. "Ash, I need to talk to you about something." She then sat down on his bed. "Ash, you know that we've been through this, and how I didn't want you starting to hurt yourself once again." As Ash began to speak, Delia threw him off-guard by saying, "But I know about Dawn, and what that son of a bitch Cyrus did was even worse that what Giovanni did to Robert. I think that really was the only healthy way for you to get rid of your anger." Ash then was silent, awestruck at how his mom actually approved of what he did.

Mrs. Ketchum then continued on. "Ash, I know Dawn is important to you, almost as much as May is to you now, and if what I'm thinking your thinking is true, then the answer is yes; I approve." At this, Ash began to tear up, then threw himself into his mother's arms. "Thank you… Mom. Thank you for caring about my feelings for her."

"Well, you do care for her like a sister, so why not? It would be lovely. Now, if you excuse me, I have to, 'disrupt,' May from interfering."

"Let me guess; wedding plans." said a still sobbing-for-joy, however silently, Ash.

"Exactly. Well, there's one thing I liked about your, 'change,' period; the fact that you knew what I was thinking and doing all the time. Even though it was a bad thing when you were younger, who knew that it wouldn't be detrimental at all at your age? Well, see ya later." She then gave Ash a peck on the cheeks and proceeded to her master bedroom, to get May out of there. Once she got her, Mrs. Ketchum gave Ash the go-ahead.

* * *

When he went inside, it was all back neatly. Dawn, who was starting to slip away from pure boredom, awoke when the door started opening, revealing Ash. Dawn then got very excited, and jumped all over him while saying, "What's up, Ash? Is it something that I should keep away from May?" The questions kept on firing on and on until Ash took a seat. Then, Dawn realized that this was pretty important, both for him, but more importantly, _her_. So, she took a seat quickly, as to not have to wait any longer.

Once she did, Ash began to speak, "OK, Dawn, listen up and listen good. Even though I know now's not the best time, we have to talk about the future, mainly _your_ future." At this, Dawn began to look down at the floor, again knowing that even though this was pretty sensitive, Ash was only trying to help. "Dawn, do you want to wait for a while before I tell you?" He had a caring look to match as well.

"No, Ash, you can continue. It's just that, out of the entire world, you're the one helping me the most. Not even Max is helping at all. Speaking of that, then why is he even my boyfriend?" She then started to think how their relationship went until recently. Then, it began falling apart today. She reflected this, and Ash didn't interfere, since he wants her to be fully aware of what he was about to tell her.

* * *

It is a quirt morning at Professor Ivy's Lab at Valencia Island. She, unlike most of her days, was actually in her lab, observing a tablet. Yet, it was no ordinary tablet. It was critically known world-wide as the Chosen One tablet, because of its prophecy written on it when it was first discovered:

**Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning,  
Lest these titans wreak destruction on the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to Ash.  
O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three –  
Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea.**

However, that wasn't the only thing mysterious about it. It also was able to change what was said, which baffled everyone. Even Kurt wasn't able to figure out why it was able to change. And, because of its importance, he sent it back to the Orange Archipelago, saying that the keepers of the tablet should have custody of it. And, that's how it came to Ivy.

Now, she was about to fall asleep from exhaustion when, all of a sudden, the tablet started glowing. Suddenly, she was wide awake, knowing that something big was about to happen. "Minami, Tsunami, Konami, get in here!!" she yelled out to her assistants. The triplets, who were already asleep, were there only a couple of seconds later. "Yes, Professor." they all said.

"Girls, we got a positive energy current in the tablet. I need you to monitor those readings while I call Professor Oak and send him the readings." They all took over the monitors while Professor Ivy used her express video-phone. When she was connected, we see what looks like Professor Oak with Tracey, Melody, and Delia, all talking about something. "HELLO!!" she yelled out to get their attention. Professor Oak, who was reflecting, realized that Ivy was calling, so he told the others that he'll have to take this call. "Hello, Professor. What's with the yelling?"

"Thank Arceus, Professor, you could pick up. We got a good reading on the tablet. In fact, it's reacting even stronger that before!!"

"Oh by the gods, it's finally happening! Hold on, I have to get someone." He then went back to the group. When he came back, Professor Ivy sees that Oak is bringing with him Melody. "OK, I got her."

"Nice to see you again, Melody." replied Ivy, who met her when she originally received the tablet for study.

"You too, Professor. Now, onto business: there's only one reason why the tablet has these readings; the runes are about to change once again. Now," she said as if she was a surgeon directing her assistants, "I want you, once the energy readings go down, to take a picture of the tablet. I need to be able to see it, so that I can translate it ASAP."

"Yes, ma'am, we'll send them right away." She then said to her assistants, "How are the readings resonating?"

"Professor," said Minami, "the readings are way off the charts, but the containment chamber is holding up."

"That's good enough, Minami. Now, all we have to do is wait." They then, like Professor Ivy said, waited for a very long time before the tablet finally started to dim. "OK, girls, it's finally time. Take those pictures so I can send them to Melody."

"Right away, ma'am." said the assistants. They then went in the chamber and took pictures of the writing. Ivy, afterwards, connected them all together using a picture editor, and sent it to Melody. "Good, it's done. Now, it's all up to them."

* * *

Back at the Oak laboratory, Melody was waiting for the message to come in, since this was going to be very important in Ash's journey, as well as the others. When it did finally come, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I got it, finally." She then printed out the picture for careful analysis. After a while, she came down to this final version:

**Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning,  
****Lest ****these titans wreak destruction on the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to Ash.  
O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three –  
Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea.**

**When the dawn of a tenth year after this struggle has occurred,  
The earth shall end in shameful decay  
Unless the Legend crushing war sees its end  
By the will of the Creators, hand in hand.  
Yet, the Chosen One alone will not be enough  
To convince the Creators to go with his doubts.**

**So the One will have to divide within  
And become eight, for their destinies intertwine.  
May, Dawn, Max, Brock, Misty, Tracey, and Zoey  
Thou art the names of the Seven that will have to combine  
And become the Chosen Eight with the One as Alpha.  
With Ash and May, as their lights oh so dear  
They will convince the Creators to save what they hold dear.**

**O Chosen Ones, lest you not worry with fright  
If others try to follow your light.  
For you and your followers try to light the way  
For others to go to the righteous way.  
Shower their darkness and their wicked ways  
With this light divine and then they shall go straight.  
**

****

**However, there will be a traitor in thy mist, O Chosen One.  
But all is not lost, for he can still be changed back to the light.  
Yet, sacrifices will be made  
And one of the disciples of the Eight shall be gone.  
**

**When this journey ends, the Eight become Four  
For the bonds of marriage shall combine them for long  
Misty and Tracey will realize last of all  
But their love for each other will blossom fastest of all  
Dawn and Zoey will bloom together  
And what they do will help show justice for all others.  
Brock will unite before this occurs  
With the one called Susie and soon they will understand.**

**Yet May and Ash will realize their bond the most complete  
And their love for each other will be the key to evil's defeat.**

**And when they all reach the end of their time  
Their bonds will not be broken but strengthened like rhyme.  
Yet all of them will enjoy their whole lives  
And at the end of their lives they shall enjoy heaven bright.**

As soon as Melody realized what the additions meant, she went into deep thought. _'Oh man, this is going to be troublesome, because I think that when Dawn does dump Max, which I bet will happen soon, then he'll be, "the traitor." But, who will sacrifice themselves, and who should I tell?'_ After musing this for a moment, she came up with an answer. _'I feel that the only ones who should know are Ash, May, and Dawn. They, after all, are the three most important to the prophecy, Ash and May for obvious reasons, but Dawn for something she doesn't even know yet… But, she should only know once she discovers her power.'_

* * *

Dawn, after thinking about it, finally came to an answer in her mind. _'Sure Max has been great, but after thinking about it, he's really lost that youthful spirit he once had, that spirit that made me fall for him. I now need to move on.'_ "OK, Ash, I've made my decision."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm not sure I wanna talk about it to anyone right now."

"OK, Dawn, I respect that." Ash then closed his eyes and breathed in, knowing that this announcement was definitely going to turn heads. "Now Dawn, listen here. I talked about this before, and as we all know, you need a family. So, I asked my mom something, and she said yes, so I'll ask you now. Dawn, are you sure you're ready for this?" She nodded a yes, giving Ash the go-ahead to ask her. "OK, Dawn, will you be my adopted sister?"

When Ash asked her, Dawn, who was in a serious mood, all of a sudden, got very teary-eyed and leaped up on Ash. "Th-th-thank you, Ash Ketchum. Thank you!!"

"You're welcome, Dawn, or should I say, 'baby sister'."

"You know, Ash, I should have expected that, but, what the hell, I can take advantage of you now. But, first, I feel that you deserve a reward." She then advanced on Ash, since she had restrained him already when she leapt up on him. This advance was a kiss. And a long, tiring one at that.

Even though Dawn knew Ash was getting married, she also realized that Ash often was unrewarded for most of his efforts, in terms of anything other than recognition, and it's boring to receive only recognition, in her regard. So, this was her untrained, unrestricted, idealistic idea of an, "award," for all that Ash has done for her, from that first time in Route 202, until now, when the opportunity presented itself.

When Dawn was done, she got off Ash slowly, looked at him, immediately blushed beet-red, and rushed out of the room right after, covering her face with her hands, before Ash could vocally react.

However, he was speechless, yet his mind was racing. _'Why did Dawn do that to me? She knows I'm getting married.'_ Ash then reflected on this for a while, then figured out the answer. He then chuckled and thought out loud, "That Dawn… She cares about my well-being _too much_." He then laughed, knowing that this was definitely going to be a moment to remember.

* * *

**You were surprised with what I did there, weren't you? Trust me, when you have great ideas, you will always want to apply them as soon as possible. This was one of them. It promotes the build-up of the back-story as well as the creation of tension. Also, I gotta admit, I can sure recycle a bad plot-line and make it better. This chapter was a perfect example, but I feel like I also started a conspiracy theory here that will cause a big debate.**

**And don't worry, I'm not sadistic, as you probably now think I am. If I wanted to be, this fic would be over by now, with a completely different storyline and a lot of main character deaths. So, please R&R and spread this fic to the world!**


End file.
